


with you by my side

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, but it works out, probably bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: Bucky carefully raised his head to look at the table on Clint’s side of the bed.  His hearing aids were lying there next to his phone.Bucky knew from experience that Clint couldn’t hear without his aids unless something was very loud.Bucky could be quiet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607278
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Winterhawk Bingo





	with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the mutual masturbation square for Winterhawk Bingo and sharing a bed for MCU Kink Bingo.

Bucky was pretty sure Steve was torturing him for something. He wasn’t sure what but it was the only explanation for this. Surely Stark could afford a room with two beds for the mission, there was no reason Bucky needed to be this close to Clint Barton while he slept, laying on his right side, body curled toward Bucky.

Bucky was pretty sure he would have been able to deal with it if Clint would wear a goddamn shirt, but Clint insisted on sleeping half-naked.

Having his chest so close made it hard to sleep. 

Clint mumbled something in his sleep and his left arm drifted lower, pushing the sheet down with it and exposing his hips.

Bucky wanted to lick Clint’s abs.

Eyes sweeping down Clint’s body, Bucky’s gaze froze at his dick, which was definitely at least half hard.

He wanted it in his mouth.

Frustrated, and more than a little turned on, Bucky rolled to his back, determined to ignore Clint and actually get some sleep.

Bucky’s dick wasn’t getting with the program, hardening against his thigh as he continued to think about Clint’s chest and abs and cock.

Bucky huffed, turning his head to look at Clint again. He really needed to get some sleep but all he could think of was his own hard cock. He was pretty sure he would be able to sleep if it would just go down. He wished he could just rub one out.

That wasn’t a bad idea.

Who was he trying to kid, it was a terrible idea.

He was going to do it anyway.

Bucky carefully raised his head to look at the table on Clint’s side of the bed. His hearing aids were lying there next to his phone.

Bucky knew from experience that Clint couldn’t hear without his aids unless something was very loud.

Bucky could be quiet.

Mind made up, Bucky slowly reached his right hand into his sweatpants, wrapping it around his cock. Bucky moaned as he ran his hand up the length of it but his dick was still constricted by the pants. He glanced at Clint’s face but he hadn’t moved. Gingerly, Bucky lifted his hips, pushing his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free.

Wrapping his hand around himself again Bucky began to slowly run his it up and down his length, savoring the feeling. Unable to help himself, he looked back at Clint and began to imagine everything he wanted to do to him.

He would start with those shoulders, kissing the freckles that dotted Clint’s skin, following them down to his collarbones, which he wanted to bite. Bucky’s gaze moved to Clint’s nipples and he felt his mouth begin to water, imagining them in his mouth, tongue laving over the nubs until they were hard.

Clint would moan under him, hands gripping Bucky’s hair just this side of too tight, holding Bucky’s face to his chest, moving him where he wanted him. Bucky would give him what he wanted before moving down his chest, licking the lines of his abs. He could spend days worshiping Clint’s upper body before finally moving down to his hips.

Bucky wanted to suck marks into Clint’s hips so he would remember Bucky for days after. Clint would writhe under him, pleading for Bucky to suck his cock but Bucky would make him wait for it, licking the juncture between his hip and thigh.

Finally, finally, Bucky would take Clint’s cock into his mouth, slowly, savoring the taste of Clint on his tongue.

Bucky’s hips thrust into his grip where he had continued stroking, rubbing over the head and smearing precome along his length. Bucky’s hips continued to thrust as he kept his eyes on Clint’s cock, imagining the feel of it in his mouth.

Bucky froze, eyes wide, as Clint moaned loudly in the quiet of the room. Gaze flicking up to Clint’s face showed his eyes still closed, breathing still even. Bucky should stop before Clint woke up. He should just go to sleep and pretend this never happened.

He released his cock, whining quietly at the loss of contact.

For a few seconds, the only sound in the room was Bucky’s harsh breathing as he tried to get himself back under control.

“Why’d you stop?” Clint mumbled.

Bucky jumped, almost falling off the bed. “What?” he gasped, stuffing himself back in his pants.

Did Clint talk in his sleep? God, Bucky hoped so.

Clint shifted and Bucky was unable to look away as his right hand skated across his chest, tweaking his nipple. Bucky whimpered but Clint didn’t stop running his hand over his own chest before dipping into his pants and pulling his cock out.

Bucky was pretty sure he had died. There was no other explanation.

Clint slowly ran his hand along the length of his cock. Bucky’s hand twitched towards him but he managed to refrain, clenching his hand and causing the plates of his metal arm to shift.

Clint moaned and his hips thrust forward hard.

“Barnes,” Clint whined. “Touch yourself again, I wanna see.”

Bucky’s eyes flew up to Clint’s face. His eyes were open and fixed on Bucky. “There you are,” Clint murmured. “You looked so good, I couldn’t help it. I wanna see you come, Bucky.”

Slowly, half-convinced he was dreaming, Bucky reached his hand into his pants, pulling his still hard dick back out.

“Yes,” moaned Clint. “Your cock is gorgeous. I want to feel it fill me up but I’m not gonna last that long.” Clint’s other hand reached around behind him and while Bucky couldn’t see what he was doing he had a pretty good idea based on the way Clint gasped before rocking back.

Bucky gripped himself tightly, pretty sure he was going to come right then. Once he was under control he ran his hand up his length.

Clint was gasping now, eyes focused on Bucky with the kind of intensity he normally reserved for shooting. Clint’s hand sped up, hips thrusting between his fisted cock and his hand behind him.

Bucky forced his eyes to stay open, drinking in the sight of Clint, beautiful as he chased his pleasure. Bucky could feel his own orgasm building low in his belly and his hips thrust forward, outside of his control.

Clint’s hips thrust forward, two, three more times before he stiffened, come shooting out onto the bed between them. That was all Bucky needed, hand still moving up and down his cock as his own release coated his hand.

They lay there, both breathing heavily in the quiet room while their heart rates returned to normal. Clint stood and walked to the bathroom where Bucky could hear the water running.

Suddenly the events of the night sunk in and Bucky groaned for a different reason. He had probably just ruined the friendship he had been building with Clint. There was no way they would be able to come back from this. Even if Clint didn’t hate him things would be awkward now.

Stuck in his thoughts, Bucky didn’t notice Clint coming out of the bathroom until a warm, wet washcloth landed on his chest. Clint didn’t look awkward at all, instead pulling the sheet up to cover the wet spot he had left on the bed.

Bucky cleaned himself up with the washcloth, unable to take his eyes off Clint who took the dirty washcloth back, tossing it into the sink before laying back down on the bed, much closer to Bucky than he had been before.

Clint faced Bucky, a serious look on his face. Bucky steeled himself for whatever was coming, hoping Clint would at least be gentle with his let down. “I call little spoon,” Clint said, before rolling onto his other side and scooting until his back was flush with Bucky’s front.

Confused, Bucky didn’t move. Clint huffed, reaching back to grab Bucky’s arm and wrap it around himself before settling back in to sleep. “I meant what I said, you know,” Clint said. “I can’t wait to feel your cock inside of me.”

Apparently Clint wasn’t going to let him down gently. Or at all. Bucky grinned into his pillow before pulling Clint tighter against him and tangling their legs together, drifting off to the sound of Clint’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loonyloopylisa)


End file.
